


Fanvid--Pretty Baby

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [41]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-07
Updated: 2008-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Final Fantasy VIII fanvid featuring Squall and Rinoa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Pretty Baby

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> This video was originally uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. Set to Vanessa Carlton's "Pretty Baby," it stars Squall and Rinoa from Final Fantasy VIII. Hope you all like it!


End file.
